Operation: Black Dog
by vamp1987
Summary: “It looks like you’re rescuing me again,” he said with a smile that finally reached his eyes. “I’ll take your deal.” Hermione held out her hand and shook on it. Tomorrow Operation: Black Dog would finally begin. She just hoped she was ready for it.
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: **___**The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.**_

AN: This is an AU look at OotP. As I have been reading other fics in the Harry Potter fandom, I have noticed that not many have muggle attributes added to the detailing in the stories. Considering that Harry and Hermione both were brought up in the Muggle world, it made no sense that their knowledge was not utilized in some aspects of the story. This story is mainly exorcising plot bunnies that have been running around my head for months and I finally decided to write them down.

Now, on with the show…

* * *

Chapter One: The Plan

* * *

"_A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space. He experiences himself, his thoughts and feelings, as something separated from the rest a kind of optical delusion of his consciousness. This delusion is a kind of __prison__ for us, restricting us to our personal desires and to affection for a few persons nearest us. Our task must be to free ourselves from this __prison__ by widening our circles of compassion to embrace all living creatures and the whole of nature in its beauty."_

—_Albert Einstein_

* * *

The fog caressing the dirty windows of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place eliminated any visibility to the outside world. Smokey black tendrils crawled down the panes manifesting the isolation those residing inside felt towards the outside world. Breath collided with the fog smearing grey into the dark grime. A finger itched to create a masterpiece out of the muck. To create some semblance of beauty among the bleak. But no. That would appear childish to the others occupying the silence that permeated the room. The book weighed heavily in her lap; a physical representation of the knowledge that she could not seem to concentrate on at the moment.

Hermione released another sigh and gave into her creative proclivities. She slid her finger lazily across the window with no clear direction for her artistic vision. She lost herself in her doodle as she remembered the latest shouting match between Mrs. Weasley and Sirius.

The fight was another meaningless controversy that echoed all those before it. Mrs. Weasley's affirmation that the twins and the trio were too young to participate in Order business continued to spark Sirius' ire. He and a few others agreed that the children had a right to know about the war that they were in the middle of, but Mrs. Weasley was deaf to any debate Sirius attempted. If Professor Lupin and Mr. Wesley did not continually mediate their brawls, Hermione had a feeling hexes would be thrown.

Fred and George were constantly taking bets on how long Sirius would last before he snapped and turned their mother into a turtle. The only turtle that came to mind when Hermione pictured the transfiguration was one that snapped. She wasn't in the mood to be bit, so she prayed neither twin would be cashing in any time soon.

Hermione's finger continued to stroll across the glass as she imagined Sirius' face during his confrontations with Mrs. Weasley. He always exuded a detached aura around him when Mrs. Weasley attacked his parenting techniques, but his eyes always revealed his true emotions. The small amount of fire the fight produced in his eyes dimmed when Mrs. Weasley harped about Sirius' inability to see the wisdom behind her words as she scoffed at his attempt to broker his right to parent Harry his way.

Hermione's finger glided to a stop when she feels a presence behind her.

"Some say that art reveals what the mind conceals."

"Who says that?" Hermione asked without removing her eyes from her chilled canvas.

"People who spend too much time looking at ink blots on paper I suppose."

"Where did you learn about Rorschach?" Hermione finally turned towards the voice behind her.

"Muggles have always fascinated me. Plus, it pissed off my mum when I diagnosed her hatred of muggles as her secretly repressed desire to live free in the land of no magic."

"I bet she didn't take too well to that."

"Let's not get into the disparity that was my youth and return to your art." Sirius tilted his head slightly as he viewed her piece. "Is it me?"

Hermione finally looked at what she had unconsciously been drawing. On the window pane set a dog looking longingly toward the outside. Hermione swiped her hand across the picture. "It was just a doodle."

She turned from her position on the window seat to look fully at Sirius. "Is the meeting over already?"

Sirius shrugged. "What's the point in participating in a meeting that is simply a redundancy of the meeting before it?" He looked pensive for a moment as he surveyed the room. "Where has Harry gone off to?"

It was Hermione's turn to shrug. "He and Ron turned in already. The twins were in here a minute ago," Hermione looked behind Sirius, "but have apparently left too."

"So," Sirius inquired, "what are you reading? School books?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I've already finished reading them, so they're packed away. This," Hermione slightly lifted the book in her heavy tome in her lap, "was just recreational. I was wondering if there was a way to tamper an external influence upon dreams, but I'm not having much luck. All I have been able to uncover revolves around dream theory and interpretation. My search is leading me into Divination territory and giving me a headache over its complete and utter insistence on supposition and speculation."

"There is always Occlumency, but..."

"Occlumency? Why haven't I thought of that? I can't believe I over looked that." Hermione jumped off of the window seat and began heading for the door. "It _is_ a preventionary measure for external interference. If the images are actually an external construct like I believe instead of an unconscious rationalization of desires and fears…," Hermione mumbled to herself as she exited the room.

Sirius watched in bemusement as Hermione turned in the direction of the library without a backward glance. _That girl_, he thought with a fond smile and a shake of his head, _is truly one of a kind._

* * *

In the early morning hours, the house settled into a peaceful lull. The occupants of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place had long since drifted to their respective rooms for a night of well deserved relaxation and sleep. Somewhere a clock chimed the hour.

Yet, hidden among the piles of books and notepads, Hermione Granger continued her quest into the realm of dream suppression.

The increased frequency with which Harry rubbed his scar did not go unnoticed by her shrewd chocolate eyes. Harry always seemed to forget that Hermione was exceptionally perceptive, and she refused to accept his blasé response to her constant inquires like Ron and the others.

She knew he was dream of Voldemort again. She _knew_ it.

She could see something different behind Harry's eyes and in his countenance when he had flown into a rage upon his arrive at headquarters. Yes, Harry had a right to be upset that once again things were being kept from him. It was understandable that Dumbledore's discretion and apparent distance would invoke resentment and anger from Harry. Yes, his privacy had been invaded with the Order's tail. But to retaliate to the discretion with secret-keeping of his own, well…that was counterproductive and unfair. She could help, but he had to trust her.

_He expects Dumbledore to help_, a small voice whispered to her, _and he seems to be both emotionally and physically unavailable most of the time_.

He's just busy with Order business, Hermione reasoned. Harry can't expect Dumbledore to solve all his problems.

_And neither can you_, that tiny voice added.

I just have to find a way to help the only way I know how, she concluded to herself. With a satisfied nod, Hermione returned to the heavy, leather tome in her lap.

_The Mind's Defenses_ by Augustus Merrythought described the fundamental aspects of defense for the mind against external intrusions and influences.

Hermione remembered reading a reference to the novel in her fourth-year when Professor Moody, or the fake-Professor Moody, her mind corrected, attempted to teach the class how to throw off the Imperius Curse.

Now that situation dictated it, Hermione delved into her research mode to uncover the secrets behind Occlumency and Legilimency. Though Legilimency was not an illegal piece of magic, it like Occlumency was not part of Ordinary Wizard Learning.

Well, if it will help Harry…

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by scratching at the library door. Frowning, Hermione rose to investigate.

Outside the door stood Snuffles with a tilted head. _Want some company_, he seemed to ask.

Hermione opened the door wider to let the large, black dog through.

Snuffles nosed at some of the books littering the floor attempting to make a larger path to Hermione's research nest.

"What are you doing her," Hermione questioned as she closed the door back to.

Snuffles simply tilted his head to the left and wagged his tail slightly.

"Well if you want to stay, I'm not going to kick you out." Hermione made her way back over to her seat against the far wall of shelves. She pushed the books beside her over to give Snuffles enough room to lay down as she returned to her reading.

_The human capacity to invade the mind of another has been a source of fascination and derision since its discovery in the Hellenistic age. Both the Muggle and Wizard communities have spent millenniums attempting to unlock the keys to the mind. The Muggle world groups mind intrusion in the field of parapsychology and fiction. Those claiming to possess the knowledge of the future or the ability to interpret dreams are rendered in the category of soothsayers and charlatans._

_The Wizarding world however lends credence to the area of Divination. Diviners receive respect and adoration from the community. The Ministry of Magic has developed an entire hall in the Department of Mysteries dedicated to the recording and housing of each prediction and prophesy channeled through a medium._

Hermione scoffed. "Why would anyone waste space with a room full of fluff?"

_In addition to the cultivation of Divination, the Wizarding world also developed two distinct variations of mind invasion: Legilimency and the Imperius Curse._

Hermione began to absentmindedly pet Snuffles as she focused on the print.

_Legilimency, the ability to extract emotions and memories from another person's mind, is not an illegal practice like the Imperius Curse (see Unforgivable Curses in chapter 4 for more information). Legilimency operates on the same basic level as Veritaserum. Both are active measures the Ministry uses to force information and truth from suspects of heinous acts and crimes. While Veritaserum focuses on the functional facts, Legilimency concentrates on the emotional connection to relevant associated memories._

_Veritaserum (see chapter 7 for more information) though has strict Ministry guidelines for the manufacturing and ingestion of the dubbed "Truth Serum" as well as the need for an antidote._

_Legilimency on the other hand does not have the same amount of legal restrictions or potion constraints as Veritaserum. Though it is Ministry restricted, Legilimency requires an exorbitant amount of mental fortitude lacking in most of those in the magical community to accomplish mastery._

_Legilimency like any other type of magic has its own amount of disadvantages and limitations. Legilimency requires the spell-caster to be in close physical contact to the target of the mind intrusion. The easiest way to implement the spell is when the target is mentally vulnerable (i.e. unconscious, relaxed, off-guard, or in an amount of emotional turbulence). The essential need for eye contact also limits the Legilimens ability to access the human memory._

"This is it," Hermione whispered excitedly as she set up straighter. "This has to be it."

_The major opposition to Legilimency is Occlumency, __the art of magically defending the mind against external penetration. The essence of elementary Occlumency, like resisting the Imperius Curse, is to render the mind vacant of all thought and emotion, __so that the Legilimens can find no emotional ties to memories that the target wishes to conceal. Occlumency acts as a barrier or secure wall surrounding the targets memories and emotions. More advanced forms of Occlumency enable the practitioner to distinguish when mind penetration occurs and to create and project false memories._

"This is great. Concentration and suppression are the keys." Hermione looked down at Snuffles to realize he had fallen asleep with his head tucked against her thigh. "I wish I could solve your problems too," Hermione sighed as she scratched Snuffles behind the ears. "You deserve freedom after twelve years of imprisonment instead of another prison. I wonder if…," Hermione drifted off. Absentmindedly looking at the wall in front of her, she whispered, "I wonder…"

* * *

Hermione spent the remainder of the night concocting a plan to liberate Sirius for at least one night of freedom and fun. After the initial brainstorming, Hermione realized that she needed help. She needed help in the form of two identical troublemakers that just Apparated into the kitchen with a loud crack.

"Fred! George," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Why must you insist on doing that every morning?!"

"It takes too much energy to walk down here," Fred stated.

"Plus, you wouldn't want us to trip—" said George

"—and fall down the stairs—" said Fred

"—to our death—" said George

"—would you," asked both twin together.

"What kind of mother are you, honestly?" The doppelgangers shook their heads disappointedly.

Hermione ducked her head to hide her smile. Though she didn't support their need to subvert authority, Hermione had always marveled at the intrinsic and iatrical aspects the twins' pranks and produces. She also appreciated their ability to bring laughter to any situation and break the thick tension that seemed to permeate the atmosphere of Grimmauld Place.

Plus, their ability to make Mrs. Weasley turn that shade of red was always fun to watch.

With her face averted, Hermione missed the twins switch their attention to her until they plopped down on either side of her.

"You're up early," Fred commented.

"Or you never went to sleep," George added as he traced the dark smudge under her right eye.

"What has that pretty little head of yours been up to now," Fred inquired.

"Finally decided to take us upon our offer," George asked.

"You know you want to," Fred stated.

Since Harry had forced the twins to accept the money he received from winning the Triwizard Tournament, they had been trying to convince Hermione to help them with a few choice items they still had in the preliminary phase. She had thus far rejected their entreaties saying that she did not want her name connected with anything that distracted students away from their studies.

Now however…

"I might be willing to negotiate a possible collaboration if the two of you can successfully assist me with a little project of my own," Hermione replied with an air of nonchalance knowing the twins would not rest until they knew the entire plan backwards and forwards.

The twins shared a look that spoke of the silent communication they always seem to have. Before they were able to answer however, Mrs. Weasley arrived with the first few plates of her famous homemade breakfast.

"Now Hermione dear, I want you to eat something more than just a piece of toast this morning. You need energy for our outing to Diagon Alley today."

She turned to Mrs. Weasley in surprise. Diagon Alley? That was today? Then she smiled. Perfect. The plan would be complete that much sooner. She would just have to pull the twins aside later to get their acquiescence.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I had forgotten."

"Well that's not a surprise," the voice still husky with sleep stated behind her, "what with staying up all night last night."

"Morning Sirius," Hermione replied as she ignored his statement and began buttering her toast. "Have you seen Harry and Ron this morning?"

"I heard shuffling from their room earlier," Remus informed her as he walked over to the cabinet for a mug. "They'll be down soon."

"Thanks Professor Lupin," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione," Remus started with a shake of his head, "how many times do I have to tell you to call me Remus. I'm not your professor anymore."

"One more time it seems," was the reply Remus received as Hermione grabbed her toast and left the room.

Remus shook his head again as he pored himself some coffee. Tea never seemed to stimulate the brain enough in the morning.

The twins shared another silent yet heavy look and scrambled to their feet. With an echoing shout of "Hermione," the three adult were left alone in the kitchen staring at each other in confusion.

"Hermione, wait up," Fred called.

The twins stopped in front of her. In their urgency to follow, they forgot to Disarappate for the first time since passing their test.

"What did you want to discuss?"

"How can we help?"

"Is it mischievous?"

"Will it cause a stir?"

"Who are you after?"

"What did they do?"

"Is it Ron? Let it be Ron."

"We haven't pranked his in so long."

Both of the twins' eyes twinkled with mischief as they imagined all the things they could do to their little Ronnikins with Hermione's help.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I need assistance in creating a major distraction."

"How major," questioned George.

"The whole house," Hermione answered.

"What for," asked Fred.

"I'm going to give Sirius a night of freedom."

Hermione response was met with silence. She flushed at the twins' identical gaping expressions.

"I think I just fell in love with you," Fred stated with wide eyes.

Hermione shoved Fred's shoulder. "I'm not sure Angelina would be happy if she heard that," she said with a laugh.

"If we agree to this," George announced with a shrewd look upon his face, redirecting the conversation back on the negotiations, "we want the Privacy Pads."

"And the connection charm you invented for secret note passing during class," Fred added with a nod.

"If I agree, do we have an accord," Hermione pushed hoping for an affirmative.

The twins' faces lit up with mischief clear in their eyes again. "We get to assist _the_ Hermione Granger—" Fred said.

"—authority pleaser—" George continued.

"—bringer of reason—" Fred added.

"—and rule abider—" George quipped.

"—with her mission to once again spring the broody one—" Fred whispered.

"—and slip away undetected—" George pointed out.

"—you really had to ask," they questioned together.

"Good," Hermione replied with a grateful smile and a shake of her head. If they only knew how many rules she broke over the years, they wouldn't place her completely on the straight-and-narrow. "This is what I have in mind…"

The twins listened to Hermione's astonishingly brilliant plan to sneak Sirius out of Grimmauld Place while everyone was distracted and give him a little space to run free. They never would have thought Hermione had a devious streak, but they were just proved wrong. There was hope for her yet. If they could only get her to relinquish her need to please, they would have a discovered a troublemaker-in-the-making.

"What about Harry and Ron," George questioned.

"Yeah, those two will want to go as well if…"

"If I planned on telling them," Hermione interrupted, "which I'm not. I love those two more than just about anyone, but I can't risk too many people knowing and they will both talk. I know they won't mean to, but they will. Harry or Ron will tell Ginny at the very least and neither know how to be discrete or keep secrets very well. I can't risk this getting back to Moody or Dumbledore or, Merlin forbid, your mother."

Fred and George had to concede Hermione's point. Ron was never very good at keeping secrets. Not that he blabbed or anything, but one piercing glare from their mother, and Ron would spill. Hermione was also right that if the two boys knew Ginny would also find out. She was better at keeping things hush-hush, but even she had a breaking point.

"Alright when do you need the distraction," Fred asked.

"So we have an estimated time limit," George pointed out.

"I have a few things I need to acquire first and a conversation with Sirius to plan, but ideally? How does a week sound? Two days before school starts back?"

The look passed between the twins spoke volumes of their ever-working minds. They turned back towards her with identical grins. "We can do that."

"Excellent. Oh, I might need your opinion on one other thing though…"

"Why would you need their help Hermione," questioned Harry as he made his way down the stairs to join them running a hand through his already disheveled black hair.

"Yeah, I thought the twins were nothing but troublemakers in your books," said the youngest of the Weasley males from behind Harry. "What could they possibly help you with?"

"What are you inferring," George asked as he threw an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Are you saying that we are not intellectual enough to converse with 'the smartest witch of our generation'," added Fred as his arm went around Hermione's waist and squeezed her cheek, "and aid her if so asked?"

"Of course not," Harry denied.

"Why do need their help," Ron asked Hermione ignoring the twins' quip.

"Well, we have decided," George looked at Fred over Hermione's head, "that we are stealing her from you."

"Yes," Fred nodded, "and making her work for us."

"So we can create much more ingenious—" said George.

"—and destructive products—" said Fred.

"—for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," They concluded together.

Hermione simply shook her head and mumbled, "Agree to one thing and now they think they own me." Shrugging out of the twins' hold, Hermione turned back to her best friends. "You two should hurry or all the food will be gone before you get there. Mrs. Weasley made blueberry pancakes and …"

"Blueberry pancakes," Ron asked practically salivating at the thought of the fluffy goodness. Grabbing Harry's arm, Ron rushed towards the kitchen, "Let's go. I can't miss pancake day."

Harry shook his head in mock aggravation and allowed Ron to pull him from the room.

"Seems that becoming an honorary member of the esteemed Weasley family results in your favorite breakfast being served," sneered Fred.

"Well we wouldn't know what that would be like would we," exclaimed George in derision. "What with all of the Weasley boys being Prefects and all."

Hermione turned back toward the twins with her hands on her hips, "Look, I know that the Prefect badge bugs you two but could you lay off the hostility please…for me?"

The twins shared a look.

"It will cost you," Fred announced.

"We want the secret to the Marauder Map's insult defense," concluded George.

"Why would I know the map's defense mechanism," Hermione questioned.

"Because, you've the capability of figuring it out—" said Fred.

"—or asking one of the creators of said map—" George continued.

"—and actually receiving an answer for your troubles," Fred concluded.

Hermione signed. It was true. She had unraveled the secrets behind the map back in third-year when Harry let her borrow it for a night so she could sneak into the restricted section of the library after hours. What she wasn't expecting was for the twins to negotiate for such a simple charm. Couldn't they simply ask one of the remaining Marauders for the key?

"We have asked," said Fred answering her unasked question.

"Sirius didn't help with that part of the map," George informed her.

"And Lupin won't share," finished Fred.

"So do you agree to our terms," inquired George.

"One simple spell for Ron's peace of mind," questioned Fred.

Scrunching her pert nose in thought, Hermione finally relented. "Fine, but you have to help me with one more thing first."

* * *

**Review?**


	2. The Accident

_AN: I want to send a quick thank you to all those that favorited, alerted, and reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you're liking the story so far._

* * *

Chapter Two: The Accident

* * *

"_Sometimes when I feel like killing someone, I do a little __trick__ to calm myself down. I'll go over to the person's house and ring the doorbell. When the person comes to the door, I'm gone, but you know what I've left on the porch? A jack-o-lantern with a knife stuck in the side of its head with a note that says "You." After that I usually feel a lot better, and no harm done._"

—Jack Handy

* * *

It was a normal day; well, as normal as a day could be with an insane madman wreaking havoc on the sleeping masses. The members of the Order milled around the house performing their normal routines while the teens occupied themselves with chess and reading.

The peace of Number 12, Grimmauld Place was interrupted by an outraged shriek from the third floor.

All the occupants rushed up the stairs only to find the hallway covered in a haze of purple smoke. The smoke smelled of a strange combination; a scent somewhere between roasted oranges and soaked parchment.

Remus with his werewolf speed reached the twins' door moments before the others. The smoke was thicker around the door and seemed to be oozing from the slim openings around the frame.

"Is everything okay in there," Remus asked as he tried to turn the knob but found it would not budge.

Raising his hand to knock when he received no reply, he heard commotion behind him as the others reached the room. The multiple voices seemed to blend together as each started asking questions.

"What happened?"

"Why is there smoke?"

"Was that Hermione I heard?"

"Why are we all standing in the hall?"

"Open the door Remus."

"If those two have destroyed another caldron…"

Remus ignored the growing noise behind him and focused on the noise escalating from behind the closed door. He could make out sputtering and coughing yet nothing to tell him if anyone inside was hurt. He had raised his hand to knock again when the yelling started.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

The shout penetrated the noise in the hallway. The gaggle of ganders fell silent. Listening.

"Mione, we're sorry," begged one of the twins inside the room though he wasn't sure which.

"Really, we didn't know it would explode—"

"—if we did, we wouldn't have had you add the last ingredient."

"IF YOU HAD TOLD ME, LIKE I ASK YOU TO…"

"Ow! Mione stop!"

"We're sorry!"

"LOOK AT ME!"

"Call them off! Call them off!"

"We'll fix it! We promise!"

"OH, I KNOW YOU WILL!"

"It will come off!"

"I personally think the color suits you…ow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Mione stand still."

"IT'S NOT WORKING!"

"Because you want stand still!"

"Fine!"

The noise fell silent. Remus couldn't make out what was happening. "Open the door," he demanded as he knocked again.

After one more shout from one of the twins, the door was thrown open to reveal a fuming and brightly orange Hermione. Her clothes were soaked and dripping with what looked like sherbet-colored paint. She was breathing heavy as if just finishing an arduous task. The task was probably trying to control her fury which was alight in her eyes. She ran her hand over her face and flicked the excess substance from her hands.

Remus took a step back not wanting the orange on one of his only descent robes.

He could hear snickering behind him that was silenced with a hit to the back of the boy's head.

An indignant "hey" followed.

"Oh dear, are you alright," said Mrs. Weasley as she pushed her way through the crowd. She clucked her tongue at Hermione's appearance. "What did you two do," she demanded as she turned her attention from Hermione to the identical red-heads that came shuffling out behind her.

"Hermione was helping us with an experiment—" one of them edged.

"—but we weren't really paying close attention to the combination—" added the other.

"—so when we asked her to add the last ingredient…"

"It exploded," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"The orange will come off eventually," Fred reassured Hermione again.

"Well, at least from her skin," George added with a reluctant mumble.

Hermione, ignoring the onlookers, turned her wrath back towards the twins. "Are you saying that my hair is permanently orange," she snapped. Her anger barely restrained in her narrowed eyes.

The twins shrunk back from her slightly.

"Well…" Fred said with a cringe.

"We're not sure…exactly," George reluctantly admitted.

"It wasn't supposed to explode," Fred hedged and took a step behind George when Hermione raised her wand towards him.

"Like I said before," George started as he drew Hermione's attention from the cowering Fred. "Orange is a good color on you."

Forgetting her wand, Hermione lunged at the twins only to be stopped by a pair of arms around her waist.

"Now, now, settle down," Remus said in his normal calming way as he held the struggling teen. He could feel his sleeves dampening. He sighed. Another ruined robe, he thought morosely. "Let's see if we can fix this."

"Come along dear," Mrs. Weasley took charge and grabbed one of Hermione's orange arms and began to lead her towards the stairs. "We'll fix you right up."

"If it doesn't come off," Hermione's voice carried back towards those still on the third floor landing. "You will have to make do with only four sons instead of six."

The twins' faces paled as they gulped. They were dead.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Ron let out a laugh. "If we add some red to her, we can just claim it's for school spirit."

Again, Ginny smack her brother in her head.

Scowling, Ron rubbed his head. "I'm just sayin'…"

The others shook their heads and followed Molly's example to head back downstairs. Unfortunately with their backs turned, the occupants of the 'noble and most ancient house of Black' missed the shared looks and mischievous grins of the red head troublemakers as they noiselessly returned to their room.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley led the orange girl into the second floor bathroom near Hermione and Ginny's room so an extra pair of clothing could be supplemented for the ruined ones. After removing her wet outfit leaving Hermione only in her underwear, Mrs. Weasley began casting several different types of cleansing charms to remove the stains from Hermione's skin with moderate success.

Twenty minutes of continuous spell work left Hermione's tinted skin tone a dull ginger instead of highlighter orange.

"I look like I have a cheap spray-tan," Hermione cried as she looked in the mirror.

Mrs. Weasley frowned as she assessed her work. "I'm not sure what else to try," she muttered in frustration as her eyes wandered across Hermione's appearance.

Hermione sighed.

"How's it going," Remus asked from the other side of the door.

"Not good," Mrs. Weasley called back.

"I've got this Molly," Sirius announced as he barged into the room.

"Get out," Hermione shrieked as she threw a towel around her bra-clad chest. "Have you never heard of knocking," she demanded with a scowl.

"I must say I'm used to women removing clothes in my presence not the other way 'round," Sirius cheekily snarked.

"Be serious."

"I am Sirius."

"Ha, ha," Hermione sneered. "Are you going to help or make jokes," Hermione asked as she secured the towel tighter around her.

Sirius put a thoughtful expression upon his handsome face as he gave her an assessing look. "I don't know," he finally announced, "George has a point. Orange does seem to bring out your eyes."

Hermione grabbed the neared item, which happened to be a brush, and launched it at Sirius. The brush sailed past him unfortunately and hit Remus square in the chest.

Gaping in horror, Hermione began to apologize. "Oh I'm sorry Professor…"

Remus held up a hand. "It's quite alright. Despite the force behind your throw, the bruise will leave no lasting mark," he said with a smile.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. Despite her agitation at him, Hermione could not help but marvel at the sound. He should laugh more often, she thought to herself, it puts an interesting twinkle in his eyes. Shaking her head, Hermione turned back to Mrs. Weasley who still seemed frustrated at the predicament before them.

"I just can't seem to get it to come off," she announced with a huff. "Only dull it."

"I told you I got it," Sirius replied. "It's similar to something James and I did to Snivellus in our fourth-year." Sirius face lit up with a mischievous grin. "He was pink for a week after that prank."

Remus shook his head with a gentle smile on his normally worn face. "If I remember correctly, both of you got two weeks of cauldron cleaning for that stunt after being caught red, I mean pink-handed."

Sirius turned with a smirk. "Yes, but who made the potion, my furry friend?"

Remus' face flushed as he turned his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius laughed again.

Hermione watched the two trade little quips at each other with a relaxed smile that she quickly turned into a scowl as Sirius turned his attention back towards her. Can't have them thinking I'm enjoying this, she thought. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Alright," Sirius began as he raised his wand, "let's see if we can't de-orange you, hmm. Wouldn't want you looking like an actually bookworm now would we?"

Hermione's mouth fell open in indignation, but instead of making a smart reply, she simply and childishly stuck out her tongue.

Sirius snickered. "Well, if you're going to be that way, I'll just leave you to it…"

"Don't you dare," Hermione demanded at his turning form.

"Did you need something," Sirius asked.

She knew what he wanted her to do, but she was loath to do it. She would not beg. No! Hermione crossed her arms and stared at the smirking Marauder. She itched to grab her wand and remove his mouth for this.

"Ok, I'll just…"

She sighed, "Fine." Hermione adopted a beseeching continence as she solemnly asked, "Please Sirius, master of the 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black,' mischief maker, would you deem to help this lowly muggle-born with her superfluous problem that she is too simple to solve on her own?"

Remus coughed into his hand to cover his laugh as he took in Sirius' expression. Hermione rarely demonstrated her cheeky side, but when she did, it was always fun to watch the receivers face. Astonishment was always the first emotion revealed. That look of 'did she really…' appeared on the face but would so melt into either a teasing retort or flaming cheeks (well, normally that was just Ron, but…).

Sirius, always up for the challenge and never above teasing, relaxed into a charming smile.

Remus rolled his eyes. If he doesn't stop this now, Hermione will be going back to school orange. "Padfoot, mind moving it along?"

"Why of course Moony," Sirius replied. "Wouldn't want to interrupt the important goings-on of the place. Now," he started as he scrutinized Hermione's coated exterior, "hold perfectly still."

Sirius mumbled the spell under his breath as he performed wand-work Hermione had never seen before. Her curiosity was peaked. What is he doing? Some kind of advanced cleaning spell? Concealing charm? Merlin, she hoped not. She needed to be clean not covered. Covering would ruin every…

"Finished," Sirius announced.

She looked in the mirror. He did it, she marveled. Her skin was back to its natural hue but her hair…

Sirius tilted his head to the left, which mimic the tilt his animagus form gave her last night. "I can't seem to get the hair to revert back." He frowned as he looked to Remus. "Moony, do you…"

"It's fine," Hermione interrupted. "The twins are going to fix this."

Mrs. Weasley, who had been examining Sirius' work to make sure all the orange was removed, looked up. "Really dear, I don't see how they can undo what…"

"No," Hermione interrupted again, "They are going to buy a new outfit and pay to get my hair fixed."

The three adult stared at her. The two Marauders seemed intrigued by her proclamation but Mrs. Weasley looked at her as if she just sprouted wings and declared herself a Hippogriff.

"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley began with narrowed eyes, "Diagon Alley is not a place I want you children going alone and…"

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione started as she swept her unmanageable brown…eh, orange mane into a messy bun and turned towards the bathroom door, "I have to get this," she pointed at her hair, "fixed before school. I promise we won't get into any trouble."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.

"Please," Hermione begged giving Mrs. Weasley the puppy eyes that always turned her father into goo.

Mrs. Weasley huffed, "Fine."

"Yes," Hermione jumped up and almost dislodged the towel around her waist.

"But," Mrs. Weasley cut into Hermione's celebration. "I want an adult present on this excursion."

Hermione frantically nodded and darted between the two wizards yelling for Tonks at the top of her voice.

"Well," Sirius shook his head in bewilderment, "I never thought I'd see it happen."

"What," Lupin asked.

"Hermione's actually turning into a teenager." He shook his head again as he left the room.

Remus turned to follow, "It was bound to happen eventually."

"Yes, but she has the mind to cause more mischief then the twins if she so desires."

"Oh heavens save us," Mrs. Weasley announced.

"What," asked both men.

"Hermione's still running around in that towel."

The three raced down the hall towards a aggravated yell of "Bloody hell 'Moine what happened to your clothes.'

The peace that once clung to the walls of Number 12, Grimmauld Place would never settle again; well, as long as teenagers haunted its harrowed halls and Mrs. Black's portrait hung in the hall.

_

* * *

_

AN: That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter might take a little longer due to school and life, but please, please leave me a review and let me know how you feel. I'm dying here.


	3. The Proposal

_AN: Sorry this took so long. Life hit at the same time my muse decided to take a vacation. _

_I want to send another quick thanks to all the reviews for the last chapter, but I want to send a special thanks to __**michellepittmanblack**__ who pointed out my error with the two muggle-borns living in Grimmauld Place in the first chapter AN. Only Hermione is muggle-born. I really meant two people who were brought up in the muggle community. Sorry for any confusion there._

_Let me know if anything else confuses you from the story or the context. _

_Also, we are skipping the hijinxs for the supply run in this story. If you want to read about them, I'm writing it in __**Adventures in Muggle Shopping**__ so I have plenty of room to play._

* * *

Chapter Three: The Proposal

* * *

_I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle!_

—_Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

The mission was a success. Every element necessary for the plan to work was gathered. Tonks had stayed with the twins throughout the trip, trying to keep them out of trouble, which she had…well, for the most part.

"Did you see the look on that guy's face," Fred questioned with a laugh as he opened the door to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"What about that security guard in that Egyptian room," George volleyed back. He straightened his back and deepened his voice. "'What do you two think you are doing? This is not a playground. You could get killed doing that.'" George relaxed back to his normal posture. "I was testing out my snake charming. His interruption could have killed me."

"Well, what about Tonks," Fred continued as they made their way down the hall towards the kitchen. "She had him looking at you with sympathy. I'd like to know what you were whispering about us." Fred turned to a blushing Tonks.

"I didn't say anything per se. I just might have implied…"

Hermione started laughing. No way, she thought to herself.

Before she could comment, a disbelieving shout of her name came from the direction of the kitchen doorway.

Harry stood with a gaping expression. He blinked and then rubbed his eyes.

"Ha, ha Harry," came Hermione's deadpanned reply. "No, you're not dreaming. I really look like this."

"Wow Moine," Harry said after he recovered from his shock, "you look great. When they said you left to fix your hair, I never expected…I never thought…wow."

"Harry, who ya talkin' to?" Ron's muffled voice called from the kitchen. Soon the body followed the voice.

Ron came up behind Harry with a half eaten treacle tart in his hand. "Do we have a new Order member?"

Fred and George started laughing. Harry covered his mouth to stop the smile lighting his face.

Tonks threw her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I'm not the only witch who has ways of changing her appearance."

"What," Ron questioned.

"Ron," Hermione sighed. "Honestly, I don't look that different."

The look of open disbelieve that cross Ron's features irked Hermione. What was wrong with him?

"Hermione? Why do you look like a girl?"

"I am a girl."

"I know, I'm not stupid," Ron declared with an incredulous look. Hermione looked at the twins and shook her head when Fred opened his mouth, "but you actually look like one."

"Yeah…so…," said Hermione as she placed her hands on her hips. What is he getting at? Is he going to yell again like at the Yule Ball and demand to know why she changed her looks? Ron was so odd at times.

After some hesitation, Ron took a deep breath and said something Hermione least expected, "I…it's nice."

Hermione let her hands drop back down to her sides. "Really," she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ron declared with more confidence. "I think you should look like a girl more often. Plus, it will be great to see the look on the ferret's face when he gets a look at you on the train."

Hermione dropped her head. Why can't he give a compliment like a normal person, she wondered silently. Is it so much to want to be seen as something more than a walking encyclopedia, or Merlin forbid, an extension of his mother. She loved those two with her whole heart, but she did not want to be the parental figure for them. Yes, she mothered them when it came to their homework, but that had become almost second nature now, a routine that they adopted for themselves. She was a girl, dammit. Why it always came as such a shock to those two, she would never know.

Hermione looked down at herself as she caught both Harry and Ron's spectacle glances. The quarter sleeve black top from some American designer with a girl last name did fit snugger than her normal baggy blouse or loose sweater, and she upgraded her denim jeans to wool slacks that accentuated her long legs. She self-consciously touched the end of her shoulder-length, honey blonde locks. Of course if the new hair and form-fitting clothes did change her appearance, the pale lipstick and smoky eyeshadow that the lady at the Estee Lauder declared went perfectly with her new (forced upon) clothing could have been the cause of Ron's dazed expression and Harry's puzzled one.

Hermione looked up in time to see Ginny enter the room and stand just as gobsmacked as the others. She watched as Ginny shook herself out of her shocked stupor and take stock of the strange scene.

The gangly girl that she never viewed as competition was holding the eyes of her chosen to the point that Harry didn't even notice her arrival. Ginny stomped her foot in annoyance. Harry, as her future boyfriend, had no right to ogle another girl, even if that girl happened to be a completely transformed Hermione. She turned on her heels and exited the way she came. New plans of action were necessary now that a threat had been acquired.

Fred and George on the other hand could not hide their amusement at the reacts Hermione's new and ridiculously hot appearance was causing. They always knew there was a smokin' rebel rouser under all that fabric and pretentious airs, but they never in a million years thought they would have front row seats to her ultimate reveal. A lot of misconceptions and preconceived notions were being shattered before their very eyes. They couldn't wait for their mother to see this.

Right on cue, Mrs. Weasley made her coveted appearance and she did not disappoint. She took one look at Hermione and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes blinked as if to change the girl in front of her back to the one that left earlier this morning with orange hair and loose clothes.

Remus and Sirius sent a questioning look at the departing Ginny.

"Anyone know what has the redhead's knickers in a twist," Sirius asked as he continued to look down the hall.

"I have an idea."

Sirius turned a questioning look to Remus. Remus pointed towards the front door where he finally noticed a conglomeration of spectators surrounding a petit blonde female.

"Who?"

"Not you too," came the reply from the stranger who was not a stranger at all if the familiar voice was any indication.

"Hermione, please forgive us, but you do look like a completely different person from this morning," Remus' calm voice relayed as he filled the silence.

"I told them to just fix my hair," Hermione said in a put upon tone, "but they wouldn't take no for an answer when they found out I was Lanie's kid."

"Well, I for one think you look wonderful Hermione." Remus walked over an enveloped Hermione into a hug. "How about we go and have a nice cup of tea, huh?"

"Yeah," Sirius interjected, "I could use a drink." With that, he turned back towards the kitchen from which he came.

"What's up with him," Ron asked Harry as they followed the others into the kitchen.

Harry shrugged as he cast another glance toward Hermione. Had she always looked so curvy and kissable, or was that a new development?

No one noticed Mrs. Weasley's pursed lips or narrowed eyes as the kitchen door swung closed.

* * *

"I have a proposition for you."

Sirius raised his head towards Hermione. After everyone had recovered from their shock at Hermione's new appearance, the residents of Grimmauld Place listened to Fred and George regale them with tales of their misadventures in Muggle London. The stories slowly bled into the Marauder's educating the teens on a few of the hijinxs they got into while whiling away the boring nights during summer vacation. Sirius' pronouncement that he and James would enjoy high speed chases and drunken debauchery was met with disapproving reproach from an unamused Mrs. Weasley, which led to the announcement that it was time for bed.

That was why the quiet declaration from the door surprised Sirius. He had been so lost in thought that he had not heard her enter the room.

"What was that, poppet?"

"I have a proposition for you, but you have to hear me out completely before you cut in."

Sirius took one look at the determination in her whisky colored eyes and nodded for to join him.

"I have been thinking about this since the beginning of the summer," Hermione declared as she took to pacing the small area rug in front of the fire. "I know it will be tricky, but you are the one with the knowledge who would be able to help me."

Hermione turned towards Sirius and took a fortifying breath. "Teach me how to become an animagus and I'll find a way to help you leave the house..." Sirius shook his head, "at least once..." He opened his mouth to protest, "I promise." Hermione declared with as much determination and conviction as a fifteen-year old could. "I will find a way to get you out if you help me. You know I can figure it out on my own, but with your help, it will not only be quicker but safer. I'll have adult supervision for the transformation process and you will have some of your freedom back. What do you say?"

Sirius watched the girl before him in stunned silence. Out of all the occupants of this god-forsaken house, she was the last he thought would ever help him escape if only for one night. The animagus training, he knew, while a tempting piece of knowledge, was not what prompted this. She had been sending him covert glances for the better part of a week now. The look of unmitigated helplessness had not left her eyes since she stepped foot in the house either. He shook his head and let out an amused scoff. She really was something else.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture…"

"It's not a gesture, Sirius." Hermione bent down in front of him. The level of emotion in her eye stunned him for a second time that night. "I have it all planned out. It's not full proof, but what can be with a house full of paranoid witches and wizards?"

Sirius let out a chuckle. She was right. Moody's magical eye alone would be a difficult optical to overcome not to mention the ever present and formidable meddler that was Molly Weasley.

"Please, Sirius," Hermione beseeched. "Let me do this. If not for you, then for Harry. He can't stand to see that vacant look in your eyes. He needs a constant in his life and you're it."

Sirius looked at the girl in front of him, really looked at her. She was no longer that gangly girl from the Shrieking Shack. She had matured into a beautiful and kind young woman with big brown eyes and a bigger heart. He couldn't believe he was even contemplating this. There was no way it would work. There was no point getting his hopes up, but…looking into her eyes, he knew. If anyone could do it. If anyone could get him out of this house for at least one night, it would be her. Hermione Granger.

"It looks like you're rescuing me again," he said with a smile that finally reached his eyes. "I'll take your deal."

Hermione held out her hand and shook on it. Tomorrow _Operation: Black Dog_ would finally begin. She just hoped she was ready for it.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	4. The Transformation

_AN: Thanks for the alerts and reviews. I hope the alerters and lerkers will start leaving me their thoughts with this chapter (hint…hint…)_

_This is a transition chapter that is the lead up for the next. Sorry, it's slow but necessary._

* * *

Chapter Four: The Transformation

* * *

"_You look down, they know you're lying and up, they know you don't know the truth. Don't use seven words when four will do. Don't shift your weight, look always at your mark but don't stare, be specific but not memorable, be funny but don't make him laugh. He's got to like you then forget you the moment you've left his side."_

—Sal, _Ocean's 11_

* * *

The girl in the mirror let out a sigh as she surveyed the objects in front of her. Various bottles and boxes laid scattered across the counters of the commandeered bathroom waiting for the opportune moment to demonstrate their worthiness to participate in the coup the young girl was attempting to facilitate. The room seemed to hold its breath as the mirror image stared back into familiar brown eyes occupying a transformed face.

Hermione still could not belief the resulting miracle performed by a little hair dye and a strong straightener. Miguel had fussed over her hair from the moment she removed Ron's orange stocking cap to reveal a mess of neon curls encompassing her head. He spent an hour untangling the rebellious nest and demanded that Hermione finally allow him to present her with a cut that would make her look like the beauty he knew was always hidden behind the intellect and wit.

She had to admit as she scrutinized her reflection one last time before carrying on with her work that she liked her new look. With the addition of the latent product in the Weasley twins' potion, Hermione did not have to worry about constant up keep for a few more weeks. She had that long to decide if she wished to keep her hair straight and blonde or go back to her natural brown curls, but that was not the thing to be thinking about now.

Now, she had to prepare.

Tonight was the accumulation of a week's worth schematics and schemes.

Tonight, Hermione Granger—the brightest witch of her age—was going to liberate Sirius Black.

Her stomach gave an involuntary clench. This was the first time she was going to intentionally disobey a direct order from Professor Dumbledore. All the mischief and trouble she had gotten into over the years was different in one simple fact: she was going at this alone. Harry and Ron would not be there as back-up for the first time since that faithful Halloween night in the girl's bathroom in first year.

The twins had been great accomplices, but they were in charge of the distractionary effort. They would be back at Grimmauld Place while she and Sirius snuck out, alone.

Hermione's breathing began to pick up as she remembered the close call she suffered earlier this afternoon when Professor Dumbledore made a surprise visit.

She had thought she was free and clear when she learned that Moody had a short assignment that would have him out of headquarters for most of the day until she caught sight of those signature purple robes with those damn twinkling stars.

She ran to alert the twins to possible danger and ran right into the good Headmaster, literally. If he had not grabbed her, Hermione would have become much more acquainted with the dirt covering the wood floors of the first-floor hallway then she would have liked.

Hermione's heart still gave a little jump as she remembered the incident hours later. As she remembered the soul-searching look in Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes.

She slowly brought forth the knowledge she earlier gleaned from the text about Occlumency and took the necessary precautions to maintaining her secrets. Firstly, she lower her eyes to the Headmaster's nose as she collected all of her thoughts surrounding the preparations of that last few days and slammed a mental barrier around them. She then pushed forth the worry and anxiety she had been suffering from over her dilemma surrounding Harry and his alarming emotional shifts as she reestablished eye contact. Her heart hammered in her chest. This was the moment of truth. If she gave even the slightest glimpse of her plan away, she was finished.

Dumbledore's serene inquiry into her preparation for the upcoming school year and Prefect duties continued to put Hermione on edge until he asked about Harry. With that one innocent question, that one innocuous request for information, Hermione knew she was safe, yet she still could not prevent the rush of anger that arose from the query.

Harry had been suffering in limbo all summer because of this man who was still hiding from the fifteen-year old. Harry is always suffering in the dark only to be blindsided with situations that he should not be thrown into. The man who had stood in front of her exuding a calm persona should be able to take care of the Wizarding world's problems better than a teenager. Professor Dumbledore had the intellect, he had the experience, and he had the power to take on Voldemort without having to continuously put Harry's life in jeopardy.

Why was it always Harry Potter that had to suffer, her mind still demanded even hours later without a good explanation. She made a solemn vow to herself, the same vow she made at the beginning of every term, that she would do everything in her power to help Harry with whatever she could. She would take the initiative this year to procure his safety. She would sequester herself in the library and research some more advanced defensive and offensive spells. And maybe convince Harry to do the same, a little voice in the back of her mind added.

Running a hand through her newly cropped hair, Hermione rearranged her thoughts back onto the problems at hand instead of worrying about the future. She had a transformation of her own to create, and she had to make sure that she had all the tools she would need in front of her.

Triple checking the items on the counter confirmed that everything was ready. Just one thing was missing. Sirius himself had yet to show up.

With that thought in mind, Hermione heard the door behind her open.

Sirius Black entered the room in all his velvety glory. She took a moment to appreciate the image that was about to change. Sirius's appearance had drastically changed since his escape from Azkaban two years prior. His hair was still long, but it was no longer dirty or tangled. Instead his black locks fell ruggedly past his shoulders and reaching toward the tattoos Hermione knew adorned his now muscular chest. His full beard was trimmed and neat. The emaciated form Sirius had exuded for years had filled and toned out despite his inability to go for a daily run and thanks to Mrs. Weasley's cooking. She knew he was still not fully recovered from the atrocities the prison wrecked upon his body, but he would still be able to steal the heart of any witch who caught his eye. His eyes, Hermione paused on them as she examined him. The bright silver orbs that once contained laughter and mischief were now dull and haunted. She feared that they would never fully recover to their former glory; the glory she had seen in every picture Sirius occupied before the first war took his friend and freedom from him.

"If you're finished gawking…"

"I'm not gawking…"

Sirius raised an aristocratic eyebrow. She would really need to learn how to do that. Malfoy will absolutely hate it.

"I was surveying your appearance to best optimize where to begin," Hermione finished as she tilted her head in an inquisitive gesture.

"Right." Sirius voice dripped with skepticism but allowed Hermione to lead him towards the cluttered counter anyway.

"I couldn't find a chair so I was hoping that you could…." Hermione waved her hand in a vague gesture to indicate that he need to either conjure or transfigure one.

Chair created and positioned in front of the sink, Sirius took his seat with his back to the mirror. "I would have thought you would have found a way around that restriction by now."

"If I had," Hermione began as she thrown a plain hairdresser's cape around him, "Harry would not have gotten in trouble."

Sirius watched something pass through Hermione's eyes, but it was gone too fast for him to really know for sure if it was there from the start.

"Before I begin, I need to know if you trust me."

Sirius looked into the expressive pools of chocolate and nodded, "Of course. Do what you need."

"Even cutting and shaving?" Hermione had to be sure that he would let her have complete control over this before she took the first step.

"I trust you not to horribly maim me if that's what you're after." Still seeing her insecurities, Sirius sighed. "Hermione."

With that one word, one utterance of her name, she knew that he trusted her. She also knew from that one exhalation of her name that he still thought that she was being too overly cautious.

Sirius had pulled her aside this morning for a more detailed idea of her grand plan and was shocked at the level of intrigue she had employed for it.

"Is it really necessary to change my hair," Sirius had asked right off.

She spent a subsequent half hour outlining all the reasons why changing his appearance were a must. The one that finally had him relenting was that with a new look he could theoretically leave the house without the worry of detection after she returned to school. She had every angle covered; every avenue explored.

Hermione spent the next few hours converting the distinguishing characteristics of a Pureblood wizard into that of a middle-aged Muggle.

Gone were the fine robes that lent to Sirius's aristocratic air. In their place was a pair of dark designer jeans and an untucked light blue button up shirt that accented the blue in his eyes. The long black mane that Sirius arrived with was now a light brown that Hermione had cropped into a shaggy cut around his ears.

Sirius surveyed her laborious work with astonishment. Hermione never does anything by halves, he mused as he ran his hand over his freshly shaven face.

"Well, those wanted poster have nothing on me now," he finally exclaimed with a shaky laugh.

"Do you like it," Hermione asked as nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Like it?" Sirius turned toward the witch behind him and pulled her into a tight hug. "You have just provided me with the one thing I thought I would be without until this bloody war was finished." He smiled down at her. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We have to keep your new look hidden until tomorrow and still have to be able to sneak out without getting caught."

"Hermione, I have the utmost faith in your ability to get us out of this house tonight." Sirius pulled back from Hermione. "And as for keeping my appearance a secret…" With a lazy flick of his wrist, the old Sirius Black was back.

Hermione could not wipe the smile off of her face. They were really going to do this. All that they had to do now was wait for the twins' signal. It was almost time for her plan to be enacted. She finally conceeded to herself that she was ready for this adventure to begin.

* * *

I know this was short, but the next chapter Hermione finally gets Sirius out of Grimmauld Place.

**For every review, Snuffles gets a treat. *cue the puppy eyes* Please review!**


	5. The Mission

_AN: Like to thank _**SwedishNerd **_for her review and all those that alerted the last chapter._

_Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Finals, what more can I say._

_Oh, and I went back through some of the previous chapters and saw all of my typos. Sorry about those guys. I plan to go back in and edit this after it's complete. I really need to look for a Beta!_

_**Quick Disclaimer: I have never been to England.**__ I don't actually know anything about Agora Amusements, so if my information is faulty, let me know._

* * *

Chapter Five: The Mission

* * *

"_It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. It is the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance. It is the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give. And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live."_

—_Bette Midler_

* * *

The clanking coming from the kitchen alerted Hermione to Mrs. Weasley's location as she inconspicuously surveyed the area for the numerous occupants of Grimmauld Place.

She spotted Harry once again losing to Ron by the fire in the living room. Ginny was sitting on the couch "reading" though the eyes were on Harry more than the book in her lap. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Harry was really as oblivious to Ginny's crush as he appeared. She made a mental note to talk to him before term started back.

Peeking her head through the kitchen door, Hermione was able to knock four more names off of her mental list of people to locate. Professor Lupin, Tonk, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Shacklebolt seemed to be conversing on something important. Their heads were close together and the words whispered. If she wasn't busy trying to secure her escape, she may have paid more attention to what the Order members were discussing.

Hermione slipped back into the hall soundlessly as she went in search of her partners-in-crime. Who would ever believe that Hermione would seek the twin's help for a scheme of her own invention?

She found them huddled around a cauldron with a glamoured-Sirius. If she hadn't been involved in the makeover, she would never know that he no longer sported the long, black locks.

Magic was awesome.

"I think you need more wormwood," Sirius announced as he reevaluated the blue concoction in front of him.

"No, if we add anymore, it'll turn purple," George said with a shake of his red head.

"Yeah, we want yellow," Fred added.

"Billywig"

All three males turned in unison towards the door.

"What," Fred asked.

"Add Billywig if you want it to turn yellow."

"Hermione, you don't even know what they are brewing," Sirius couldn't help but state. There was no way that she could know from them mentioning the desired color that she could…

"That would work," George announced, already scrambling toward his desk to find the right vial.

Hermione raised her eyebrow challengingly at Sirius and crossed her arms.

"Thanks Mione," Fred mumbled distractedly as he slowly added the Billywig and stirred the concoction three times in a counterclockwise motion.

Like Hermione predicted, the potion turned a brilliant shade of lemon yellow, and Sirius couldn't help but give her a soft smile in concession.

"We'll have to let it sit for a few hours, so are you ready for us to cause a little innocent mayhem," George asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Is everyone accounted for?"

Hermione turned towards Fred and nodded. This was it. No backing out now.

As if reading her thoughts, Sirius pulled Hermione into a hug. "I can't tell you what this means to me," he whispered into her ear; his warm breath doing interesting things to her stomach and making her hope her cheeks were not tinted. "But if you want to back out, I will understand. I don't want you to get into trouble."

Hermione pulled back enough to look into Sirius' silver eyes. She could see in them what he believed her answer would be. He expected her to fold. Her cheeks tinted with indignation as her eyes narrowed. She _wouldn't_ fold. She was Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch of her generation. She brewed _Polyjuice_ _Potion_ in her _second_ year. She figured out the _Chamber of Secrets_. She used a _time turner_ without anyone finding out. She helped a Wanted criminal escape Ministry custody. She did all this while maintaining perfect grades _and_ keeping her friends from failing. She would not let a little thing like Molly Weasley's wrath, no matter how scary…

Ok, she thought as she closed her eyes, Mrs. Weasley could be really scary when she was angry.

But it didn't matter.

She looked Sirius straight in the eyes to convey the depth of her conviction as she calmly stated, "We'll sneak out while everyone else is focused on Fred and George's surprise." She backed towards the door. "Make sure that you are close by when the explosions start." With that, Hermione left.

"Don't worry Mate," Fred said as he clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "We've got this under control."

"They will be so focused on our tricks—"

"—That they won't even miss you for hours."

Sirius draped his arms around the twins as they exited the room. "I just wish I could see Molly's face when she finally figures out that you two are not the only troublemakers around."

"We'll take a picture," George said. He was already planning on setting up a camera to capture the glory of their upcoming prank.

"And have it framed for posterity's sake," Fred added as he began to bounce in excitement. This was going to be the biggest thing they had done yet. He couldn't wait!

* * *

It happened so suddenly that no one was prepared for the deafening boom when it happened. The kitchen door flew open as five Order members prepared themselves for battle. They didn't know how the enemy had discovered their location, and worse, gotten in, but they were going to keep the children safe until they could alert back-up.

A streak of red flew past Kingsley causing him to dive to the floor. He scrambled back to his feet hurriedly with a curse ready on his lips when another explosion sounded. A giant flaming bird shrieked as it swooped over the Auror's head before disintegrating into yellow sparks.

Now that the members were in the midst of the action, they realized that their opponents were rambunctious firecrackers whizzing swiftly through the hallways as they tried to escape their impending explosive end.

Alas, another firework succumbed to its fiery fate in a flash of neon green and orange over Remus' head.

The adults scrambled as they dodged two purple streaks sweeping towards Mrs. Weasley. She attempted to defend herself with a Vanishing Spell and was devastatingly surprised when the quickly approaching sparks multiplied. Instead of two, she now had twenty merciless fireworks rushing towards her.

She managed to save herself by sacrificing the kitchen door to the seeking whizzers.

Witnessing Molly's plight, the remaining adults cast protection spells around them instead of trying to vanish the persistent firecrackers.

Tonks sent a Stunner at a particularly nasty looking whizzer heading towards the stairs. The resulting explosion violently shook the house as sparks littered the stairwell.

The blast from the fireworks muted the venomous screams and bigoted rants of Mrs. Black cantankerous portrait.

The impromptu light show also covered the sound of the front door closing softly behind two claustrophobic souls seeking fresh air and unhampered fun.

The adults were too distracted with multiple targets to pay any mind to the innocent flashes resonating from atop the second story landing or two identical red heads clutching their sides as they enjoyed to fruits of their labor.

As they watched one firecracker explored into a dragon and cause their father to seek protection in the den, they knew these would be a worthy addition to their growing stock of prank paraphernalia.

They looked to the other three people standing upon the landing and took in their laughter and smiles. The twins couldn't help but wonder what they will say when they discover the reason behind tonight's entertainment. Both hoped a certain bookworm would finally get some recognition for something other than her encyclopedic knowledge.

* * *

Sirius' laughter paused as the front door closed behind him.

He looked up into the twinkling night sky and basked under its muted glow. Taking a deep breath, Sirius closed his eyes to appreciate the crisp wind caressing his face like an absent lover welcoming him home. His head fell back as he dropped the glamour.

He turned to look into bright chocolate eyes.

He could see the questions swimming in those warm orbs, but he just wanted to enjoy the moment a minute longer. It felt as if he had been stuck for years in the halls of his worst memories. Looking at the front door and then Hermione, Sirius marveled at what had just happened. This little slip of a girl did the one thing he couldn't; she got him out of that blasted house.

Hermione jumped slightly when the silence was interrupted with a bark of laughter before she was gathered to a hard chest and secured with strong arms tightly around her.

No words were spoken as Sirius buried his face in Hermione's soft hair. He couldn't help but miss the long curls at that moment. Without them, she looked more mature. The physical appearance finally matched the mentality. As he let her go, he reminded himself that she was still fifteen no matter how mature she looked or acted. She is fifteen, he repeated mentally to himself as he followed Hermione down the street. He really needed to find more female companionship.

Shaking his head, Sirius inquired as to their destination after releasing her.

"I thought me might go to the arcade and then see a movie before heading to the park," Hermione replied without slowing her rapid stride. She wanted to put as much distance between them and Grimmauld Place as quickly as possible.

"Arcade?" Sirius had never heard that term before.

Hermione smiled at the quizzical gleam in his eyes but refused to answer his question. She hoped that she would see some of that infamous spark alight them tonight if only briefly. And what better place to start searching for that elusive shimmer then a place of mindless fun and games.

* * *

Hermione tried to suppress her laughter. She really did, but the look on Sirius' face…well, a slight chuckle made it past her lips. Her shoulders trembled as she clenched her eyes tightly shut.

She knew that he would like the arcade. The atmosphere of _Agora's_ could lighten anyone's mood. The sound of childish laughter competing with the various games surrounding them did wonders to even the grumpiest of adults. Who wouldn't like playing at an arcade? Well, Lord Malfoy and his power crazed counterparts wouldn't, but anyone with a _heart_ would find themselves eager to join in the fun.

Just like Sirius had.

After Hermione had explained the fundamentals of what each button did and the game's directive, Sirius continuously fed his ten-pence coins into the machines. He seemed to enjoy blowing up spaceships and bloodying his opponents. He even began to learn the combination moves that had always mystified Hermione.

A victorious shout alerted her to yet another one of Sirius' successful moves.

She couldn't help it. The laughter fully bleed out of her after Sirius' computerized challenger surprised him with a complex round-house kick and energized punch killing his player left a pitiful pout on his face.

"Did ya lose?"

Taking in her merriment, Sirius gave her a look of mock reassurance. "Do not fear, I shall reclaim my honor in the next fight." Turning back to the game, he declared," The gloves are off now, my friend. Prepare to meet your mechanical maker."

Hermione glanced at the clock in the back of the shop to check her time. They still had half an hour before they needed to head to the theater.

The twins' distraction should be fizzled out by now. Worrying her lower lip, Hermione could only hope that the dynamic duo would be able to fend off the wrath of the Weasley monarch long enough for their excursion to complete.

* * *

"FREDRICK JAMES AND GEORGE PATRICK WEASLEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"

Mrs. Weasley stared red-faced at her two troublemakers. What the blast was going on in their heads that would make them think that setting their experiments off in the house was a good idea?

"It was an accident—"

"One got away from us—"

The simultaneous talk jumbled their argument and gave Molly a headache.

"They weren't suppose to explode—"

"We didn't know they did that when that spell was used—"

The twins turned towards each other and declared together, "More testing is clearly in order." With a decisive nod, they turned back to their enraged mother.

The damage to Headquarters was minimal at best. Minor scorch marks and upturned furniture added character to the already dilapidated appearance, thought Fred. In fact, he found the new décor an improvement over the dirt and moth-eaten ensemble.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD…THE DAMAGE TO THE ROOM…LOOK AT THIS MESS."

"Mum, it's all easily fixed," George stated.

"And no one really liked that vase anyway," added Fred.

Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Weasley attempted to rain in her infamous temper. "You will clean this mess up tonight…"

"But…"

"Mum…"

"…And you will do it the Muggle way."

Seeing the disheartened expression, Mrs. Weasley knew that her chastisement was through.

She exited the room without seeing George slip the Wizarding camera out of his pocket or Fred's retrieval of a small notebook.

Cleanup duty was so worthy it.

* * *

"So what looks good?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"It's your night."

"You're buying."

"You're pick."

Sirius turned from the movie list to look at Hermione. "I don't know what any of these are about. If you have forgotten, I've been out of contact for awhile."

Looking slightly abashed, Hermione lowered her head. "I don't really know what they're about either. I don't go to the movies often."

"Well, what about _Mortal Combat_? The game was fun so the movie should be too."

Unable to logically argue with him, Hermione purchased their tickets.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Hermione?"

Harry looked up from the chess board to look at Ginny. "Is she not in the library?"

"Yeah," Ron piped in as he took one of Harry's knights. "She's always in the library."

"She's not there or in our room. I haven't seen her since Fred and George decided to unleash their boredom on the household."

"She's here somewhere. Don't worry about it." Ron turned his attention back to the game.

"Would you like some help looking?" Harry knew that Hermione could disappear for hours at a time, but it was strange for the twins to create such a racket and not see her scolding them.

"Please." Ginny was starting to get worried. She had checked all of Hermione's normal hideouts with no success.

"Come on."

"But Harry, the game…fine," Ron grumbled as he followed the other two in search of their wayward friend.

* * *

"What would you like?"

"I'll have a large bucket of popcorn with extra butter, a box of Raisinettes…no Snowcaps, and some nachos…oh, and a large soda."

"Is that it?"

Ignoring the sarcasm, Sirius pondered. "I don't know. The pretzel sounds good too."

"Add it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and an Orangina."

"Now Hermione, before you commit…"

"You're sharing the popcorn."

"But…"

"You're sharing the popcorn."

"Fine."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sirius lately?"

Remus looked up at Tonks. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since before the fireworks."

"Well, he's not in his room or with the kids. He's not hiding with Buckbeak or sequestering himself in the study with a bottle of Firewhiskey."

"Well, I'm sure he's…," began Kingsley before Tonks interrupted him.

"You don't think he left in the chaos, do you?"

"He wouldn't."

"He would," Remus countered Kingsley.

Before anymore could be said, Harry came racing into the room. "Has anyone seen Hermione? We can't find her anywhere."

Remus released an exasperated sigh. This night is never going to end.

* * *

"This movie is ridiculous."

"You like it."

"No, I really don't."

"Come on. Not even that yellow ninja guy? Or how about the blue one?"

"The concept of a man having a sentient metal thing in his hand…"

Sirius flicked popcorn at Hermione. "This is mindless entertainment, little girl. If you wanted a brainteaser, you should have said something earlier."

Hermione took a cheese-covered chip from Sirius' nacho container and smeared on his nose. "I don't like butter in my hair."

"Oh," Sirius collected the cheese on his finger. "Now you're in for it."

Hermione squealed as she tried to avoid his hand.

The lady in front of them turned and glared. Hermione's momentary distraction was all it took for Sirius to smear the cheese across her face. He sent the lady a charming smile leaving her flustered and returned his attention back to the movie.

Hermione retaliated by rubbing her face on Sirius' shirt.

"You bought this," he reminded her as he took a sip of his soda.

She sent him a nasty look as she slumped in her chair.

* * *

"Spill," Ginny demanded.

"We don't know—"

"—What you're—"

"—Talking about."

"You're in on it. I don't know how, but you are."

"How did you convince Hermione to play along?"

Both twins glared at their siblings.

"We don't know where they are," Fred declared. His temper clearly escalating the longer they were questioned.

"Now, if you don't mind," George politely cut in before things turned nasty, "we have cleaning to do."

With that the twins when back to work, effectively dismissing the questing duo.

* * *

"_We got a guy with things comin' out of his hands, we got another guy who freezes stuff, and then there's a man, who as far as I can tell, is made out of electricity. I mean, how did he disappear like that? What is goin' on here? WHO IS THIS GUY?"_

"You know that is a valid question."

"Shhh."

"_Let's just think this through. There IS a rational explanation for all this."_

"Not bloody likely."

"Hermione."

"_He's Rayden, god of lightning and protector of the realm of Earth."_

"_Oh yeah. THERE'S your rational explanation!"_

"I am really starting to like Johnny Cage. He at least questions the lunacy."

"Hermione, if you don't want more popcorn in your hair, you will stop rationalizing."

"Fine."

* * *

"Do you know where they are?"

"No."

"She didn't tell us."

"Wait, this was Hermione's idea?"

The twins looked at each other but remained silent. They had already let too much slip.

"If anyone sees them…"

"They'll be fine," Fred cut in. "Precautions were taken."

"They just needed to get out of this house," George added.

"They'll be back soon."

"Fred, George, we need to find them," Remus entreated. "Sirius is wanted for…"

"Look, this is Hermione, yeah. She is not going to do anything without a solid plan," said an annoyed Fred. Why must they always treat them like idiotic children? Hermione has risked her life on more dangerous things then a night to the movies.

"Thank you Fred."

"What?" Fred confusedly looked at the assembled people.

"You said that out loud," George huffed.

"Shit! I'm dead."

* * *

"Is this almost over?"

"Hermione quit you're gripping."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it bothers you."

* * *

"I'm picking up a magic signature, but it is very faint," said Kingsley.

"Might as well check it out," concluded Tonks.

"I never would have thought Hermione would be the one to break the mutt out."

"She's been planning this for a week now," Remus stated.

"How ya figure," asked Tonks.

"Think about it. She helps the twins with one of their experiments, winds up orange, and has to go to a Muggle specialist to fix it. Then, she comes back with a completely different look."

"Yeah, and Sirius was missing for a good chunk of time yesterday," added Tonks.

"He also smelled different," said Remus.

"You think she changed his appearance too," questioned Tonks.

"That girl is brilliant," laughed Kingsley. "I knew she was a planner, but…"

"It's right Marauder-ish of her," concluded Remus with a laugh of his own.

"I just hope she's prepared for the backlash," mentioned Tonks as they neared the theater.

"I'm sure she can handle herself."

* * *

"Hey guys, have a seat. The final battle is about to begin," said Sirius. He appeared unconcerned about the escort that took up point around the pair.

"How did you find us so fast," asked Hermione.

"A faint magic signature," stated Kingsley in a bored tone. No use letting her know how impressive this feat was.

"Not possible," Hermione volleyed back. "No magic was used for that strict purpose."

"Hermione," began Remus who was quickly becoming distracted by all of the smells overwhelming him and the loud volume of the movie. "No matter how precautious you were…"

Hermione slumped in her chair and dropped her head in her hands.

She looked so disheartened and small, Sirius thought. He rubbed her back in a comforting gesture and ignored Remus' lifted brow.

"Hey," he started as he removed her hands from her face. "You didn't like the movie anyway."

"That's not the point." She looked almost close to tears. She pulled on her hair roughly. "My fault."

"Come on poppet." Sirius removed her yanking hands from her hair. "Don't let this ruin the end of the movie. I really want to see Liu fight Shang and kick his ass."

Tonks who had already taken a seat shushed them. "I'm trying to watch."

Sirius smiled as he half hugged Hermione and returned to the movie.

Hermione lend into the embrace. This was not what she planned, but so far the night was fun. She might as well make the most out of it because Mrs. Weasley was going to ground her for the rest of her natural life for this stunt.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. The last chapter should be up soon!

**Review? Please?**


	6. Always have a Plan B

_AN: Last chapter! Thank you so much for all of the support for this story and _**Princess Shido**_ for her review. I have a Christmas story in the mix. It will be out before Friday, promise. It will follow this same 'verse, so keep an eye out._

* * *

Chapter Six: Always have a Plan B

* * *

"How could you be so irresponsible?!"

Mrs. Weasley has been blustering for fifteen minutes straight now, Hermione ideally thought to herself. Yes, I know what I did was wrong. Yes, I know that I went against what I was told. Yes, I know Dumbledore was the one who told Sirius to stay inside. Yes, I know he would be disappointed. Yes, I know there is a madman running around England. Yes, I know we could have been caught. Yes, I know it was irresponsible.

"Molly, no one got hurt."

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley turned her red face to her husband. "That is not the point. She deliberately went against a declaration from Dumbledore, and…I can't even believe I'm saying this…she got our boys involved in her scheme. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Is she actually going to let me talk now?

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Mrs. Weasley continued on with her tirade like she had been the entire time. She would pause every so often to await an answer from Hermione yet never actually let her respond.

I'm going to be here all night, she thought as she dropped her head.

She looked up again when she felt a hand lightly squeeze her shoulder.

"Molly, we all get that your pissed but calm down. There is no need to have a heart attack over a simple trip to the movies," declared Sirius in an unaffected tone. He had stoically listened to Mrs. Weasley rant without showing any previous intention of interacting with her need to vent.

She was worried, Hermione concluded. She removed herself from Sirius and walked to Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't even know where you got such a …"

Mrs. Weasley cut off as Hermione hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I know it was stupid, but Sirius would not have let anything happen to me. I made sure that no one would recognize us and picked locations close enough that help was within reach if needed but far enough away that the presence of another Wizard was minimal." Hermione stepped away from Mrs. Weasley and looked her in the eye with squared shoulders. "This whole thing was my idea. I talked Sirius into leaving. I convinced the twins to create a distraction."

"I don't think it took too much convincing," mumbled Lupin beside Sirius.

"Too right," agreed Kingsley.

"I take full blame for all of it. I will finish cleaning up the effects of the fireworks and accept any other punishment you deem appropriate." With that Hermione fell silent leaving a wide-eyed Mrs. Weasley in the wake of her declaration.

Never had any of her children— with the exception of Percy—accepted punishment so diplomatically before.

"Well," she floundered. "You will aid the twins with the clean up tonight instead of taking it over. They were the ones to actually create the mess even if you instigated it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Since you leave tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley continued after looking to the other adults assembled, "we'll suspend any other punishment."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. No punishment?

"I will be informing Dumbledore of your actions tonight, of course."

Of course, Hermione thought morosely. Bye-bye Prefect's badge.

"Now Molly, is that necessary?"

"Yes Sirius, I think Dumbledore needs to be informed if not for the scheme…then…for the new opportunity for discretionary tactics."

Wait…what? Hermione could not have heard her right.

"Muggle means might give us an edge if some people were not so easily recognized."

Harry.

A little makeup, hair dye, and contacts would do him a world of good if he ever found himself hunted again.

No, they were probably all thinking of spies since they seem adamant about excluding Harry from the fighting.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley's voice broke Hermione out of her musings. "Get to work. Tomorrow we're off to the station." With that, she left the room. Arthur followed close behind her after giving Hermione a brief but reassuring hug.

Maybe, he could convince Mrs. Weasley that all of this wasn't worth telling the Headmaster about.

Yeah right.

Exuding a dejected air, Hermione turned to bid the others good night before she went to join the twins only to be pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you 'Mione," Sirius whispered in her ear. He placed a kiss on her brow before releasing her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione watched him leave with a slight smile curling her lips.

"Molly was right about one thing."

Hermione turned to Kingsley.

"We might want to look into more Muggle alternatives. Not all of us are naturals like Tonks." With a wink, he too left the room.

Before she could speak to the last remaining adult, she was pulled into another hug.

"You shouldn't have done it," Remus breathed gently, "but thank you for doing what none us were willing to do."

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "He looked happy, didn't he?"

"In a way that only Harry normally achieves."

A chaste kiss to the cheek left Hermione alone to begin her punishment.

* * *

"No, that's not how you do it."

"We've done this before."

"It's not that difficult."

"It is if you do it wrong."

"What are we doing wrong?"

"Yeah, what?"

Fred and George both threw down their rags. They had been cleaning for hours, and as the time ticked by, the three youths got more exhausted. With exhaustion came agitation.

Ten more minutes and they would pull out their wands and Avada each other.

Shaking her head, Hermione calmly declared, "I can finish up on my own. For the last time, go to bed." She enunciated the last three words with a push towards the door, but the twins were unmoved.

"We've already had this discussion 'Mione," George growled. "We made the mess."

"You go to bed," Fred stated.

"It's almost finished," Hermione replied. "All that needs to be cleaned are the banisters."

"With our help, you'll be finished faster," Fred volleyed back.

"But you're not doing it right," Hermione declared in exasperation.

"How so?"

"Simply scrubbing is not going to work. That wood needs to be treated first. You two don't know how to do that, so go get some sleep and I'll finish up."

The twins shared a look. They _were_ awfully tired. They'd been busy scrubbing floors and walls three hours longer than Hermione. If they didn't get to sleep soon, they would be useless tomorrow.

But, they didn't want to leave her.

She hadn't made the mess, but they knew she would clean until morning over some stupid sense of guilt. The rooms she cleaned already looked better than before the fireworks trashed them. She somehow removed stains from the carpet and resembled wallpaper.

If they didn't know better, they would suspect she was using magic to…

"Is that a wand?"

Hermione sent George a smug smile. "Sirius slipped it to me before he retired for the night."

Gobsmacked, the twins began to bombard her with questions.

"How did we not see that?"

"How did he get it?"

"Is there a charm on it to block the underage magic detectors?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Guys," Hermione held out her hands to stop the flood of question. "If I understand correctly, Sirius picked it up while he was still on the run, and it has been stripped of all locator and detector charms and spells. Plus, Grimmauld Place is under the Fidelius Charm, which blocks its location. And I tried to tell you that I could do the clean up alone."

Sighing, Hermione pleaded with the twins. "Let me finish alone."

"Okay 'Mione," Fred conceded. "But you know what this means, don't you?"

"You are now an honorary troublemaker," George said as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"We are so proud," declared Fred as he pretended to wipe away tears.

"This year is looking up, Forge."

"Indubitably, Gred."

Both smiled softly when they turned back to Hermione.

"Now we will leave you," said Fred.

"But don't stay up all night Granger," added George.

"Or you'll have us to deal with on the train." Together they pulled her into a tight hug before turning in after a long tedious night.

* * *

Deciding to ignore the twins' threats, Hermione cleaning prowess exceeded even Mrs. Weasley's expectations.

The living room—which the twins had already thoroughly scrubbed—had a brighter shade of paint adorning the walls and all the frames and knick knack dusted and polished respectfully. The hallway and stairwell carpet was clean. The threadbare rugs looked refurbished and the peeling wallpaper repaired. The windows were washed and the drapes refreshed. The old wax upon the light fixtures was removed and replaced with new candles. The fireplace was cleansed of soot and ash with fresh logs and paper on the hearth.

The desperate hustle normally associated with the beginning of a new term was muted when the occupants discovered the previous night's labors.

"How did they…do you see this…I can't believe…" Mrs. Weasley babbled incoherently as she took in the extravagance of Hermione's punishment.

When the twins apparated down, they muttered curses to each other when they saw the room.

"I told her not to overdo it," grumbled George; his eyes already plotting Hermione punishment.

"I putting a sleeping charm on her when we're on the train," promised Fred as he went in search of the wayward witch.

He found her curled up with Harry on a newly upholstered couch in the living room. Puzzled by his discovery, Fred went in search of his younger brother hoping for clarification.

"He went to thank her after you two turned in," said Ron around a mouth full of food. Swallowing, he continued. "He said he couldn't sleep until he talked to her last night. I guess he wound up helping her with the cleaning or maybe just kept her company." With a shrug, Ron went back to his pancakes.

Contemplative glances passed between the twins before they two began to eat.

* * *

Minutes before the security caravan was ready to leave, a scrambling Hermione was still running around trying to get all over her stuff together.

"'Mione, come on!" yelled an annoyed Ron up the stairs. "We can't leave until you're ready."

"Leave her alone Ron," grumbled Harry. "She was up all night."

"Well so were you," he snapped back. With his tone, Ron would have been easily mistaken for the one with a sleepless night instead of his placid best friend.

"Why doesn't someone stay behind," asked Ginny. "Most of her stuff was already packed, so she'll only be a few minutes behind us."

"I'll wait," volunteered Remus. "I want to make sure Sirius doesn't make another disappearing act."

Harry couldn't help furrow his brows at Lupin's declaration. Something just seemed…off. They had both been acting odd all morning. Especially Sirius. His good bye just didn't feel…complete somehow.

"That will be fine dear," declared Mrs. Weasley as she began herding her brood out the door.

The twins and Harry cast one last glance towards the stairs as they departed.

* * *

The milling students parted the way for a beautiful girl with a large white dog. She held securely to the dog's leash as she seemed to search the crowd for someone. May people, student and parent alike, began to question the identity of this girl.

Her designer clothes spoke of wealth. Though they were Muggle in origin, she exuded an amount of sophistication traditionally associated with Purebloods.

Even her dog, despite the large crowd, stayed loyally beside her. The only thing conveying its excitement was the slight sweep of its tail.

The appearance of Professor Lupin by her side added to the mystery of the girl. Was she a relative? A new student?

Draco Malfoy's leering appreciation was echoed by some of his Slytherin housemates until they say the enigma waltz up to Potter and his gang of misfits with a brilliant smile.

Slowly, the identity of the girl became apparent with each annoyingly familiar gesture and stance.

Why, Draco posed silently though he was unsure which "why" he was seeking answered.

* * *

"Is that…?"

Harry's questioned tapered off as the huge dog jumped on him and knocked him to the ground.

"How? When?"

"Same time," Hermione replied. "I thought he might like to see you off."

The smile she received was worth all the planning, all the worry, and all the sleepless nights.

The hug however was unexpected. Harry rarely initiated physical contact. Over the years, she and Mrs. Weasley had slowly introduced Harry to the pleasure of hugs, but she cherished everyone she graced her with.

This hug almost equaled the one she received second year after she was unpetrified.

"You're brilliant," Harry declared as he pet a snow-white Snuffles.

"Professor Lupin has agreed to take good care of him until Christmas Hols," Hermione said for all of the people listening around them. "I never thought he would take to you like he has, Harry. He's normally not so nice."

Snuffles bumped Hermione hard enough that she almost lost her balance.

She scratched him behind the ears as she bent down in front of him. Playing the ever loving owner, Hermione hugs the huge animal and murmured for him to be good for Remus while she was away, which earned her a playful lick to the face.

"Gross," she laughed as she stood.

One last hug to Remus proceeded her climbing aboard the Hogwart's Express.

Finding a compartment with only one occupant, Hermione silently mused to herself as everyone got situated and greeted the blonde girl.

This year was going to be an adventure, she could already feel it. As she listened to Harry and Ron discuss the upcoming Quidditch season, Hermione closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Quick Note:** I'm planning a sequel—an AU version of HBP—but haven't decided on pairings yet. I'm creating a poll to help make my decision. If you don't want to cast a vote, let me know in the reviews what you think.

Thanks,

Vamp


End file.
